5 Times Lois Knew Dean Was IT For Chloe
by Tarafina
Summary: Lois Lane, being the incredible investigative journalist she is realized in only five instances that Dean Winchester was the guy for her favorite cuz, Chloe. :Chloe/Dean:
1. Part I

**Title**: Five Times Lois Knew Dean Was IT For Chloe  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean, hints of Clark/Lois  
**Word Count**: 1,182  
**Series**: Five Times Chlean (5 Times Chloe Knew Dean Was In Love With Her, 5 Times Dean Knew He Was In Love With Chloe)  
**Author's Note**: At the awesomely brilliant suggestion of **bellajennza**, I've decided to add to my Five Times Chlean series with this little gem. Hope you like it!  
**Summary**: Lois Lane, being the incredible investigative journalist she is realized in only five instances that Dean Winchester was _the guy _for her favorite cuz, Chloe.

**I**.

The day Lois Lane met Dean Winchester, she wasn't sure what she was expecting, but him running around shirtless in Chloe's living room probably wasn't it.

"Uh... Did I not get the memo that you were inviting strange men over?" Lois asked, brows lifted.

"He's strange but he's not a stranger," Chloe replied, hands on her hips as she glared at the tall, dark and handsome man who stood on the other side of the couch, ready to run in whatever direction meant she wouldn't catch him.

"And this is one-on-one _Duck, Duck, Goose_, or...?"

"Saint Chloe over here wants to heal me," he said, voice low and rough.

Lois glanced at him once more. Huh... She could accept strange if they all had a bod like that. She stared a little too long, she was sure, if the smirk on his mouth was anything to go by. But really, could anybody blame her? He wasn't Clark, but he was certainly built. He had that trucker look to him, mixed with mechanic and something all too dangerous... If she wasn't already hot for the oblivious farm boy currently playing her disappearing reporter partner, she'd definitely be interested in just what this guy could offer.

"He's not a piece of meat," Chloe said, amused as she rolled her eyes. "Find a napkin to wipe the drool and maybe when you're done you can help me talk sense into him."

"Maybe, just as soon as I find out who _him _is," she said, lifting a brow.

"Lois, meet Dean, Dean, Lois," Chloe said, motioning back and forth. Her cheeks were flushed and she was slightly out of breath, as if this little game of theirs had been going on awhile. While there was a glint of mischief in her eyes, it was obvious there was almost some concern on Chloe's part.

"_Oh... _Thisis Dean." She nodded. _Definitely _heard about him during a few girls' nights. Her eyes widened with emphasis. "_The _Dean."

He grinned. "What'd she tell me you about me? It was my good looks, wasn't it? Gets the chicks every time."

Chloe snorted. "I said you were a stubborn, overconfident friend of mine who had a complex with accepting help in any shape or form."

That had been included in the mix of "good looking" "kind hearted" "sexy as hell" "devil-may-care" "smirky" descriptions Chloe had given. So far, he fit the bill in the looks category. She felt the need to whistle at him and chuckled inwardly. Where was Clark when she could so easily embarrass him?

He frowned. "Totally not true... I told you last week I would eat whatever pie you made me... That is obviously helping to stave off hunger!" He shrugged, lips pursing. "I win."

"It's not a game you win or lose," she replied with exasperation. "Now will you just come over here and let me heal it?"

She looked ready to stomp her foot and Lois knew she was used to eventually getting her way. Most men would sigh, flattered at her concern and sit down and take what she had to give. But this one was adamant on _not _being healed. It was rather baffling.

"If you're going to refuse medical help the least you can do is..." With a glared, Chloe started chasing him once more and Dean was quickly out of her way.

And that was when Lois realized there was _another _good looking man currently occupying Chloe's apartment.

He raised a hand in greeting as he sat awkwardly on the couch. "Hi. I'm Sam."

She nodded. "And apparently uninjured."

He shrugged. "Yeah." His brows furrowed. "And if I wasn't, I probably would've already given in to Chloe's helpful nature."

"Yeah, well, putting her hands on him is probably an upside to her evening." Crossing the room, Lois plopped down on the couch. "I'm the cousin and you are?"

"Brother to the guy currently being chased," he motioned to Dean as he laughed, hopping over the coffee table and bypassing the arm chair. "Friend to the woman chasing him." He half-smiled, watching as Chloe continued her pursuit, easily avoiding any and all distractions.

"Why do I get the feeling this is a normal every-day thing?" Lois wondered, briefly looking up to see Dean running past, just barely avoiding tripping with Chloe hot on his heels. Well, this was one way to get their cardio in, she was sure both of them could've gone for something a little more horizontal...

"Because it sort of is." Sam shrugged. "We just got back from... business and stopped in to see Chloe. Soon as she realized he was injured, the shirt was off and, well..." He motioned to the shouting match as they continued to run around in circles all over the apartment.

"Just put the glow stick touch away, sweetheart. Save the big guns for something serious, all right? I don't need you to heal every goddamn paper cut!" Dean half-shouted, brows furrowed.

"Paper cut?" Chloe scoffed. "It was a nine inch _blade_, Dean!"

He shrugged. "Same difference."

"Business, huh?" Lois asked, looking at Sam skeptically.

He shrugged, eyes turning away.

"Hey, just stop, okay?" Dean motioned with his hands to keep her on one side of the table while he stood on the other. "I'll make you a deal... If I ever get gutted, maimed, or I'm on the verge of death itself, I will _gladly_ take whatever meteor power thing you got to save my ass. But if it's something like this then you don't have to waste your time, all right?" He shifted side to side with discomfort before admitting, "I saw your face last time..." He frowned.

She sighed, eyes falling.

"She winced," Sam told Lois, glancing over. "Admitted that it actually kind of hurts when she heals someone."

Lois nodded. Nine inch blade; she wouldn't want Chloe to feel that either.

"It didn't hurt that much," Chloe murmured stubbornly.

"Yeah, well, this hurt like a bitch," Dean motioned to his shoulder. "So you're gonna keep the glowy, save the world, heal the sick and wounded thing to yourself tonight, right?" He stared at her expectantly.

She sighed. "Fine... But the next time you start whining about _anything _injury wise and expect me to just sit by and take it," she shook her head, "I'm never baking you a pie again!" Turning on her heel, she started walking to her bedroom, arms crossed over her chest.

"Ah, come on! That wasn't part of the deal!" Dean chased after her then, following her right into her room and closing the door behind him.

Lois snorted, shaking her head. "Well... That wasn't the entertainment I was expecting when I came over to visit my cousin."

Sam nodded, smiling. "Yeah, they'll probably be occupied with each other for the next while." He motioned with his thumb to the muffled talking in the other room.

Amused, she nodded. "This happens a lot, doesn't it?"

He chuckled lightly. "He's finally met his match."

Lois grinned, sitting back on the couch. Maybe her cousin finally had too.


	2. Part II

**Title**: Five Times Lois Knew Dean Was IT For Chloe  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean, hints of Clark/Lois  
**Word Count**: 2,586  
**Series**: Five Times Chlean (**5 Times Chloe Knew Dean Was In Love With Her**, **5 Reasons Sam Knows Chloe Is Perfect For Dean**, **5 Times Dean Knew He Was In Love With Chloe **:NYP:)  
**Author's Note**: At the awesomely brilliant suggestion of **bellajennza**, I've decided to add to my Five Times Chlean series with this little gem. Hope you like it!  
**Summary**: Lois Lane, being the incredible investigative journalist she is realized in only five instances that Dean Winchester was _the guy _for her favorite cuz, Chloe.

**II**.

"I'm sure the Man in Plaid got her something to eat... Why can't she brown bag it like everybody else?" she heard a familiar voice mutter nearby, drawing her out of her work induced trance.

"Lois wouldn't brown bag it on her worst day and I don't see why we can't invite her to lunch," her cousin' voice replied, amusement ringing in her tone.

"Yeah, well, if I knew we were bringin' annoying family, I would've made Sammy tag along."

"Lois is not annoying..."

He snorted. "You got another adjective for it?"

"Brilliant?" Lois suggested, lifting a brow as she turned in her seat to smirk up at the scowling Dean Winchester currently taking up residence at Chloe's side.

"Far from it," he said, half-smiling. "How's it goin' Lois, you drive anybody else up the wall lately?"

She grinned. "You know you're my favorite target, Winchester."

True they weren't _close_, but she liked Dean well enough. Better than-

"Chloe?"

Chloe turned abruptly, eyes widening. "Jimmy!" Her voice was probably crisper than she meant it to be.

"Bow tie?" Dean turned, lips curled. He tipped his head to the side. "We met at the benefit, right? You wanted a picture of us... How'd that turn out anyway?" His arm wrapped casually around Chloe. More of an 'In-your-face, idiot. You lost out!" than an "I own her, back off!" movement, Lois noticed with approval.

"Uh..." Jimmy shifted awkwardly. "Not enough space for it, unfortunately." He turned away from Dean to face Chloe, his expression softening. "We haven't seen you around here in awhile..."

She nodded, smiling uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, thought I'd drop in, show my face, and hopefully talk my favorite cousin into lunch..." She looked back at Lois, brows raised in emphasis.

Grabbing her coat, she stood up. "Is my favorite cousin's boytoy buying, because, you know, funds have been low and..."

Dean grinned at her tightly. "You know I never mind paying for you, Lois." He wrapped his other arm around her, briefly tugging on her hair purposely. He tipped his head mockingly. "What'd you spend your paycheck on this time? Twinkies or Superman porn?"

She laughed tightly. "Oh, Dean, have I mentioned how much I love your visits."

"Been too busy avoiding you in favor of your better family member."

Chloe looked up at them with amusement. "All right, you two... Put the brother-sister, I hate you more, act away already. I'm starving and Dean promised me as much coffee as I could possibly consume."

Lois snorted. "Is _that _how you wooed her away from her computer?"

"Nah, that was my awesomely good lookin' mug... The coffee was just a small incentive." He nodded before turning back to smile down at Chloe heatedly. "I'd offer something else up but as soon as she suggested you join, anything interesting went out the window."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Where oh where would I bury you if my good old cousin hadn't made me promise never to hurt you."

"Like you could one-up me, sweetheart." He smirked.

"Oh you better believe-"

Chloe's loud sigh interrupted them. "Seriously! Food, coffee, now."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, Lois, shut up already." He tugged on Chloe's hand to get them moving which was when they all once again realized that Jimmy had been standing there, witnessing the whole thing.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, someone _else _to be gawking at, Olsen?" Lois snapped, glaring. Ever since the Kara incident, any civility she had with Jimmy was right out the window.

"Uh..." He straightened his shoulders. "I actually stopped by to give you the pictures you asked for." His lips quirked with a smug smile.

Lois lifted a brow. "Well? Where are they then?"

He glanced away. "Printing, actually. See I was on my way over when I spotted Chloe and..."

"Yeah, this reunion has been way fun... You need those pictures now, Lois, or can we get some grub? I can hear Chloe's stomach grumbling from here."

"Given how close she's standing to you, I'm not surprised. Ever heard of personal space, Winchester?"

He grinned. "Every heard of a muzzle, Lane?"

"It was nice seeing you, Jimmy, but..." Chloe shrugged. "We really should be going..."

"Yeah, sure... You should come by more often. Place isn't as bright without your smile..." He nodded, looking much like the completely harmless photographer he'd been back when Chloe had first started up with him. Lois' eyes thinned. No _way _was he going to worm his cheating way back into Chloe's heart. If she had any say, and in this instance she _so _did, the only one making any headway into Chloe's good graces what the far too snarky, tall, dark and handsome guy standing beside her, frowning at the interaction between Chloe and Jimmy.

Dean's hand slid up Chloe's back, following the curve of her spine in a rather intimate stroke of affection before he wrapped his hand lightly around the base of her neck, fingers tangling in her hair. "Coffee, Chlo?"

Her eyes lit up and she turned toward Dean, entire body seeming to lean into him with the suggestion. "Lead the way."

He smirked, briefly glancing at Jimmy. "Nice seein' ya again," he said before he started walking, Chloe keeping pace next to him, still angled into his side while he stroked her neck with his thumb and forefinger.

"Put the pictures on my desk, Olsen. I'm going out for lunch." She turned to follow the two who'd gotten ahead of her only to find a hand around her wrist keeping her back. She looked down at it with severe warning.

Jimmy drew it away quickly. "Uh, that guy she's with... Dean, right?"

Lois nodded, lips pursing.

"He and Chloe are...?"

She smiled. "None of your business. Now get those pictures on my desk ASAP." She walked away feeling smug, a sway to her hips. She lifted a hand to wave at Clark who walked past her, his brows furrowed. She rolled her eyes as she approached the elevators to find Dean and Chloe in the midst of their usual flirtatious banter, letting the doors close as she rushed over to catch a ride down with them.

"Gee thanks guys," she muttered, sliding her hand through the door to hear it bing and have them open wide for her to step on.

"What a shame... Almost lost you there." Dean looked over at her, half-smile in place.

"I'm sure you would've cried the day away."

"Oh yeah, tears of joy..." He nodded.

She pushed the button for the main floor and leaned back. "So when'd you get back in town? I thought you and Sam were headed out on one of your mysterious jobs halfway across the country."

He shrugged. "Turned out to be a bust. Found out early and decided to head back. We're only here for today. We've got another _mysterious job _nearby."

She nodded. She still wasn't privy to what he did or why, but she had her suspicions. He had the build and attitude of an ARMY guy and when she'd looked into the Winchester's she'd found his dad had served. Neither Dean or Sam had and any files on them had been locked up airtight. She was sure that was half the Government's fault and half Chloe's. Just the fact that they _had _FBI records was enough to raise the red flags. But both Dean and Sam had proven to be the save and protect types rather than raging lunatics and her gut was very rarely wrong.

"So you just _had _to come visit Chloe, right?" she teased.

"Well if I'd known it involved visiting you too, I would'a just called."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened for them to exit. What spoke volumes was that despite there being no ex nearby to fray Chloe's nerves, she still stood close to Dean and his hand found the small of her back over her dark blouse, thumb stroking back and forth. She found herself walking a few feet behind them, observing rather than playing a part in the group setting. She should've invited Smallville along too so he could tell her what he thought, but then he always made that disapproving face when she argued with Dean and, more often than not, she ended up paying more attention to Clark than she did Chloe or Dean, which wouldn't be of much help in this case.

"You done eyeing the goods, Lois? You wanna join us up here?" Dean asked, turning to look back at her.

"You think you're hot, but you're just delusional." Okay, so he wasn't lacking in the looks but she wasn't about to stroke that giant ego of his anymore.

"A little of both," Chloe put in, nodding.

"I'm totally more than a little hot," Dean protested.

She laughed. "But no protests on the delusional front?"

He grinned down at her. "Yeah, well, ya never know."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Gag me," she muttered.

"Gladly."

"Ooh, who knew you were so kinky, Winchester? And with my cousin's virgin ears in hearing distance!" she tisked.

"Virgin," he snorted. "Obviously she hasn't shown you her red teddy... Farthest thing from virgin I've-"

Chloe elbowed him in the gut, frowning up at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Last time I checked, you two you were still riding the denial train and hadn't yet consummated all the hot-hot-tension... Is there a girls' night that needs to be happening?" She stuck her hands on her hips and stared at Chloe demandingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Lovely description, Lo. And Dean just happened to get a peek of something, he didn't see it all, nor will he." She stiffened her shoulders.

"Yeah, don't sell me short yet, sweetheart. I got time."

Lois sighed. "I don't know if I should be happy or disappointed..."

"Why would you be either?"

She stared at him like he was an idiot. "Uh, hello... I can only root for your oblivious relationship for so long. Either get it over with and just screw like bunnies or stop teasing the masses."

"Masses?" Chloe said skeptically.

"Whatever! The point is everybody but you two can see what's going on..." She threw her hands up with frustration.

Dean cleared his throat, eyeing her like she was insane before he suddenly stopped and turned Chloe toward the café they were about to walk right past. "Sammy suggested this place... Said something about a drink ending with a 'ccino that you'd like." He shrugged and led them up to the front, deliberating over which sandwich he wanted and finally settling on a clubhouse.

They sat together at a table in the back, with Dean taking up the corner, eyes wary and watching everybody and everything. Yet another reason Lois had her suspicions that whatever he did, it involved a whole lot of discretion and kicking ass.

"So, seriously, _how _did you get her away from her laptop? I've been calling for a Chlo-Lo lunch for the last two weeks and she's always been stuck in paperwork up to the ceiling." She frowned. She understood having a drive for your work, but Chloe's was of an overwhelming level.

"You're not as pretty as me," he replied smirking.

She rolled her eyes.

Dean shrugged, explanation going unsaid on his part.

Chloe licked her lips of her mochaccino and grinned. "He showed up out of the blue, unplugged my laptop, stole the chord, told me if I didn't agree to lunch he'd put it in an unknown location, and then suggested I lock up because I wasn't getting back to work anytime soon." Her mouth quirked with a smile as her face lit up.

"That's all it took?" Lois gawked. "Did she even put up a fight?" She stared at Dean as if he'd just pulled a Houdini of massive proportions.

He lifted a brow. "Not really."

Chloe shrugged, a light splash or pink tingeing her cheeks. "Well, maybe his sudden and abrupt appearance was just the last thing to push me over after all your prodding."

Maybe... But Lois was pretty sure that it was because when Dean walked in that door, Chloe was more than willing to give up an afternoon of clicking away at her laptop if it meant spending her afternoon with her favorite man-on-the-road.

Her eyes narrowed. "You just caved the second he showed up, didn't you?"

"I _so _did not! I put up an acceptable fight... Even fought with him for the chord a little." She nodded.

Her lips pursed. "Yeah and I'm sure that had nothing to do with getting to wrestle with him."

Dean grinned.

"Oh please, like you're an innocent party here." She rolled her eyes. "This is like Clark Kent times a thousand. You're so oblivious there should be a treatment facility for it." She shook her head. "Just so we're on the same page... When you two finally _do _get your act together, I want you to remember that I knew all along!" She nodded.

"We'll take out an ad thanking you for your wisdom, Lois. Now fill the trap with food so I don't have to listen to you rant anymore." He pushed her plate closer to her, her ignored sandwich sitting there in wait.

She glared, picking it up and taking a large bite out of it.

"There's a good girl," Dean mocked.

"Can't I just beat him up a little?" she asked, half-frowning at Chloe.

Laughing, her cousin shook her head. "No."

"Fine." Her shoulders slumped before she glared over at Dean once more, fighting off the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

So he was mouthy and he grated on her last nerve like an older brother ready to outdo her at every corner. She wasn't sure if it was because he was so good at it or because she enjoyed it that it bugged her. Nobody else Chloe had dated had ever been interesting enough to keep her attention long, but she could actually _see _Dean sticking around for the long haul. And what was better was that he could _actually _pull Chloe out of her work induced coma, which was no small feat. In the last few months, she'd buried herself in ISIS, her independent investigative reporting, and whatever odd jobs Oliver and even the Winchesters (whatever their job _was_) had for her. She'd been working so much Lois wondered when she found time to sleep. But here she was, after weeks of begging on Lois' end, finally having a nice, casual, no worries, lunch. She hadn't checked her watch for the time or peeked at her laptop that she usually carried with her, and she hadn't once looked like she was more than ready to end the conversation and visit in favor of getting back to business. Which meant Dean just got yet another check mark in Lois' book of reasons why he was turning out to be _that guy _for Chloe. If he could get her out of work mode and keep her that way, hell, Lois would _pay _him to stick around. As soon as she paid off those really nice heels she bought last week... They were a steal she couldn't pass up. But really, she'd stop shoe shopping for as long as it took if it meant her cousin returned to a healthy lifestyle, and if that meant encouraging the insufferable Dean Winchester to hang around more often, well... She'd just have to do with what pumps she had.


	3. Part III

**Title**: Five Times Lois Knew Dean Was IT For Chloe  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean, hints of Clark/Lois  
**Word Count**: 1,243  
**Series**: Five Times Chlean (**5 Times Chloe Knew Dean Was In Love With Her**, **5 Reasons Sam Knows Chloe is Perfect For Dean**, **5 Times Dean Knew He Was In Love With Chloe**)  
**Author's Note**: At the awesomely brilliant suggestion of **bellajennza**, I've decided to add to my _Five Times Chlean_ series with this little gem. Hope you like it!  
**Summary**: Lois Lane, being the incredible investigative journalist she is realized in only five instances that Dean Winchester was _the guy _for her favorite cuz, Chloe.

**III**.

The Talon was near-empty... Okay, it was near full, but Lois had an urge that needed to be indulged and so she snuck past the customers staring at her, waiting for some kind of fill up on whatever it was their beverage of choice was. She wasn't sure why she offered to pick up a shift for them that weekend anyway. It could've been because Chloe had been spending more time in Smallville than Metropolis, as was Clark, so she just sort of gravitated toward their whereabouts. But when she found herself sporting her old apron and wiping down tables while she forced herself _not _to snark back at the annoying customers, she realized she must've _really _wanted those new Monolo's she'd had Oliver get her while he was out of town. Sure he offered to pick up the tab, but seriously? Being in debt to your ex-boyfriend, billionaire or not, was so _not _in her schedule. And maybe wiping down a few tables and holding her tongue wasn't so bad when she saw the tongue-tied, deer caught in the head lights, gaping look Smallville had given her the first time she sported them at The Daily Planet.

Today, however, he was nowhere in sight and her feet were comfortably encased in a pair of regular white sneakers. No _way _was she going to ruin her heels for some snide little coffeeholics on a busy Sunday morning. She skipped up the stairs, rubbing her hands together in anticipation and threw open the flat door to find the living room occupied. And it wasn't by her favorite spunky blonde cousin.

Lois glanced surreptitiously at the hunter currently sitting on her cousin's couch, surrounded by guns of all sizes and types. She suddenly felt like she was back at the base, under the scrutiny of her father and his best men. If she hadn't learned of his not-quite-so-normal job on the road, she might've been reaching for something to quickly knock him out with before she called in the League to deal with whatever psychopath her cousin had managed to attract this time. But the Winchester's had finally spilled the beans, or well Sam had while Dean just looked annoyed that he couldn't further taunt her with the fact that he knew something she didn't know.

She eyed up the guns, lips curving with a smirk. "Nice collection, Winchester. Scared the Boogeyman might drop by for a coffee?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know sometimes I sorta _wish _you were possessed... Then there'd be an excuse for that mouth of yours."

She grinned. "All mine, I'm afraid." She closed the door behind her before making her way toward the kitchen with a purpose at hand.

He snorted, returning his attention to the rifle he was cleaning.

She lifted a brow. "Chloe know you're using her living room as a hunting gallery?"

He looked over at her, leaning back on the couch smugly. "What _doesn't _Chloe know?"

She nodded agreeably before returning to rifling through the cupboards. Where'd she hide the Twinkies, anyway? They were a mid-day treat that Lois couldn't lay off... Which she really should. She glanced down at her stomach, frowning. Maybe she should pick up yoga again...

"If you're lookin' for the Twinkies, they're not up there anymore," he called out to her.

With a sigh, her hands fell to her hips. "And where might they be?" She waited impatiently for his answer.

"Gimme one good reason I should tell you," he snarked, smirking.

She glared. "Not even _Chloe _will find your body."

His brows furrowed with amusement before he motioned with the pistol in his hand. "I'm surrounded by customized guns and you're still threatening me?"

She shrugged.

He shook his head, sighing. "Pantry, top shelf."

Grinning with triumph, she skipped off to find her rewards. When she returned, half a Twinkie already eaten, she sat down on the arm of the couch and watched him wipe down his precious guns. "So this is what you do when your unrequited love isn't around? Gun porn... all the rage with lonely hunters." If anybody would believe it, she'd write a column just for the amusement of the fact.

He scowled. "Don't you have anything better to do? Like, I dunno... Chasing after the man in tights that you're so hot for?"

She glared at him. "I do _not _like any man in tights." _Lie_.

He grinned. "Unless they're blue, he's wearing a cape, and he happens to have rippling muscles," he mocked.

"You noticed the muscles too, huh?" She sighed, popping the last Twinkie into her mouth.

Dean looked over at her with a raised brow. "And you're accusing _me _of dealin' with unrequited love?"

She leaned back against the couch. "Come on... Don't tell me you're honestly still in denial?"

His lips pursed as he returned to stroking the gun down with a chamois.

She crossed her arms. "So..." Her eyes thinned. "Chloe's been looking a little less frazzled lately..."

"Yeah, you'd think a lifetime of secrets had been lifted off her shoulders." He rolled his eyes.

She was going to suggest the two of them might've finally got their freak on, but hey, that made sense too.

She stared at him, head cocked to the side. "Oh my god, she actually told you those things, didn't she?"

He looked over to her, expression guarded. "Told me what? That you liked to play with Barbie's when you were little? Stashed 'em under your bed so nobody would know that you really _were _a girl once upon a time?"

"Ha-ha." She frowned. "So what else did she tell you?"

"Nothin'." He shrugged. "What else is there?"

Lois contemplated the last few weeks or so. Chloe had been looking unusually refreshed and easy going, as if, in all likelihood, she'd shared some of those deep, dark secrets that had been forced onto her shoulders from so long ago. Not even Lois knew half of them, which meant that this guy, as mouthy as he always was, must've really done something to make her spill. And she knew for a fact it wasn't his extensive gun collection that had Chloe riding the honesty train, for once. She'd been locked away, tested on, shot at, killed, beaten, targeted, fired, black balled, and various other forms of torture since she was thirteen and scratched the itch of curiosity. Meaning that she had to really trust him... As in lay it all on the line, risk the lives of herself and her friends, hope to God he didn't think she was a lunatic, trust him...

Which put Dean Winchester in a whole other ball park than the men before him.

"Maybe not so unrequited," she muttered to herself before standing up.

Dean looked over, brow cocked, lips curled. "What? You don't wanna another Twinkie binge before you leave?"

She smirked, fingering him politely before she left.

He could be an ass, a cocky, confident, overindulgent, ass... But, maybe he wasn't always what Lois saw when she looked at him. Maybe, just maybe, there were layers to him. Hell, he was sort of an ogre, to her at least, so it made sense. Sort of. Whatever. She'd call Clark, fill him in on the Chloe/Dean front and get his thoughts on it. And if she was lucky, he might just show her some of _his _rippling muscles.


	4. Part IV

**Title**: Five Times Lois Knew Dean Was IT For Chloe  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean, hints of Clark/Lois  
**Word Count**: 2,909  
**Series**: Five Times Chlean (**5 Times Chloe Knew Dean Was In Love With Her**, **5 Reasons Sam Knows Chloe is Perfect For Dean**, **5 Times Dean Knew He Was In Love With Chloe**)  
**Author's Note**: At the awesomely brilliant suggestion of **bellajennza**, I've decided to add to my Five Times Chlean series with this little gem. Hope you like it!  
**Summary**: Lois Lane, being the incredible investigative journalist she is realized in only five instances that Dean Winchester was _the guy _for her favorite cuz, Chloe.

**IV**.

Lois stood, arms crossed over her chest, chewing her lip as she stared at the unknowing couple currently occupying Chloe's bedroom. Laid out on the bed was a beat up, bruised, and heavily injured Dean Winchester, an ice pack on one eye, bandages all over, a fat lip that didn't stop him from smirking, and a myriad of scars to add to the rest. Chloe sat next to him, one of her hands holding his, the other carefully stroking his hair as she quietly talked to him.

Two hours ago, all hell had broken loose.

_"It's been _three_ days," Sam Winchester yelled._

_"And we're doing everything we can," Oliver replied, sighing. "Look, there's a million and three places they could've taken your brother. And I want to tell you that he's going to be fine, but I can't... The people that took him, they're not you average scientists looking for cures to cancer. And what they want from him is information... The fact that his body hasn't washed up already is a good sign. Trust me. It means that he's not breaking and while it's going to hurt like hell, he's still alive."_

_"Breaking?" Sam stared at him with a disbelieving laugh. "Dean won't break. All right? No!" He held up his hands as the others tried to explain that whatever torture devices they were using, not just anybody could handle that, no matter how strong they were. "This is Dean, and yeah, I get it, you guys really don't know him that well. But firstly, he's my brother and_ I_ know him. He'd keep his mouth shut just to piss them off more. Secondly, this involves Chloe..." He licked his lips, glancing at the blonde who stood near the large window overlooking Metropolis, unaware of the conversation entirely. "He won't say a word... I can promise you that."_

_The Justice League looked at each other, sighing before they nodded._

_"Clark, Bart... There's a warehouse in Tennessee..."_

While she wasn't usually on the team; didn't have her own leather outfit or anything, which was so not cool! She got to come along for the ride this time. Half because they couldn't stop her if they tried, and half because she told them if they left her behind, they'd only run into her when they got there. Sure she wasn't exactly best friends with Dean, but... He was the cocky ogre that just so happened to be playing a giant part in her cousin's life, and she loved Chloe beyond any other family member she had. So whatever Chloe cared about, Lois did too. And she'd seen the way her cousin had been slowly falling apart since she found out Dean was gone... came home to an overturned apartment, Dean's protection charm necklace lying on the floor, and seconds later she was calling in everybody who could possibly help her. For three days straight she hadn't slept or eaten or done anything but help the cavalry find Dean. She was exhausted and broken and Lois aimed never to see her that way again.

He was in Tennessee, locked away and being beaten half to hell for whatever he might know on Chloe or Superman or anything of the like. The fact that Lois _knew _he knew everything made the situation even worse. But she didn't tell anyone; she didn't admit to Clark that his secret might be on the line or to Oliver and the rest of the League. Because she trusted Chloe and that, in turn, meant trusting Dean. So she wasn't going to cause any more problems than they were already dealing with.

She found him first.

_"Red Fox to League... Hunter Hottie has been found."_

_She could hear Clark's sigh through the comm. and grinned to herself._

_"Location, Red Fox?" Oliver asked._

_"Uh..." She looked up and around. "Floor two, south wing, cell number 4331 B." She winced as she heard a banging noise behind her and turned her head once more._

_Dean sat on a wooden chair, barefoot, bare-chested, feet encased in a bucket of ice each, arms tied behind his back, blood pouring from various orifices and a smug grin on his face mixed with rage._

_"You gettin' tired yet?" his captor asked, sadistic laughter in his voice._

_Dean licked his lips. "Son, I can go all week... Bring it on, baby..."_

_He received a harsh punch across the face for that, forcing his head so abruptly to the right that she honestly feared it might break his neck._

_Instead, Dean shook it off, spat a large gob of blood on the floor and then leaned back, glaring at the large man in front of him. "That all you got, sweetheart?"_

_"Just tell me about the girl... Tell me what you know and this can all end... I'll make it quick, I promise."_

_"Come on..." Dean teased. "I like it slow... Take your time, enjoy it." He glared at him fiercely, determination stark in his face. "'Cause you're not gettin' shit outta me."_

_"She's worth your life? Worth slowly dying over?"_

_"What do you care?" Dean turned his eyes away. "You're not gettin' anything, so just get it over with."_

_Lois heard the gun cock and she shook her head, heart pounding in her ears before she yanked the door open and raised her pistol. "I don't think so..." She aimed it levelly at the captor. "See, I promised my cousin that this one was coming home alive..." She glanced at Dean. "A little less handsome than usual, but alive nonetheless..."_

_"Lois... Damn, I don't think I've ever _actually _been this happy to see you."_

_She snorted. "Yeah, well, find a mirror, Winchester, you're not exactly Playgirl material right now."_

_He laughed before his jaw clenched and his body doubled over at the pain._

_Suddenly, both Clark and Bart were standing next to her, equipped with disguises. "Red Fox?" Clark asked, tone slightly worried. "We've got it from here."_

_She didn't lower the gun, still aiming it at the captor who was now standing with a snarl on his lips, his ak-47 hanging uselessly at his side._

_"What are you gonna do with him?" she wondered. Because honestly, she knew what she wanted to do, and no, it wasn't noble or right, but hell... The man sitting broken and beaten on the chair had endured three days of torture, hadn't spilled one bean, and what? This guy goes to jail for awhile before Luthorcorp bails him out? No. It was wrong._

_Clark's hand covered the gun and he lowered it, forcing her arms to go with it. "I know," he murmured understandingly. "But we have no right to play judge and jury..."_

_Bart helped Dean up out of the chair and Lois noticed how he winced as his limbs stretched, his freezing feet landing heavily on the ground, leaving a trail of ice water puddling around them. She left the gun with Clark, crossed the room and picked up the slack on the other side, helping Dean move toward the exit._

_"How's Chloe?" he asked, looking over at her with an expression that may have tried to be blank, but she could see the worry there._

_Her smiled slightly; after everything, he was _still _thinking of Chloe. "She'll be better when we get you back to her."_

_His mouth quirked._

_She touched the comm. in her ear. "Red Fox to Watchtower, we've got Hunter Hottie and will be returning soon."_

_She could hear Chloe's sigh of relief mixed with a sob that was cut off as she removed her comm._

_"Understood," Sam's voice came through, his own tone a thankful sigh._

She felt Clark's presence behind her without having to look.

"She's looking better," he murmured quietly. "They both are."

Lois nodded. "Yeah, well, love of her life returns scathed but alive..."

He was silent for a moment. "You really think..."

"You saw her..." She shook her head, watching still as Dean patted the bed next to him, encouraging Chloe to lie down with him. Easing down on her side, she smiled gently before resting her head next to his on the pillow. She looked tired, exhausted to the point that she could pass out at any second, but she continued to gaze up at him as if scared that the second she closed her eyes she'd find he wasn't really there. Lois' heart broke a little over that. She'd watched her cousin fall into herself; cutting herself and her emotions off from anybody and everybody who tried to help. She did her work, she looked and searched and spent every resource she possibly could trying to find him. She ignored the pats on the shoulder and the reassurances that became more hollow with each passing day. She even shrugged off Clark's hand on her shoulder, which meant this was big. Huge. Cataclysmic. And in that moment Lois knew just one thing. Dean Winchester had to come out of this alive or Chloe would never be the same. And she couldn't accept that.

But now here they were, safe and sound. Sure Dean was a little worse for wear but he managed to stand up straight, even make a few jokes when reunited with Sam and Chloe.

_"Bet you're glad to see me," he muttered, looking up at his younger brother._

_Sam hauled him up into a hug, ignoring Dean's protests over chick-flick moments. And Lois couldn't help but notice that despite how he revolted against any show of emotion, his hand gripped the back of Sam's jacket tight, as if he too was incredibly glad to see his brother again._

_"Not cool, Dean..."_

_"Yeah, Sammy, because I _asked _them to kidnap me." He snorted._

_Pulling away, Sam stared down at him, expression stricken. "Three. Days."_

_Dean stared back stoically. "I know..." He patted his brother's shoulder. "Dude, I'm fine." He nodded his head toward the group standing behind him. "Lois was ready to go Rambo on my attacker, really, you would'a been proud."_

_Sam shook his head, trying to remain upset but his mouth quirked with a smile._

_Dean rolled one of his shoulders, still trying to get the tense feel out of his limbs. "Where's Chloe?" he asked, tone much deeper now, more serious._

_Sam motioned toward the kitchen and Lois found herself happy that they had brought him directly to Chloe's apartment, making sure the reunion was at her place, because having it happen at Oliver's meant there was a lot more walls and furniture to obstruct her view of it all. She knew Clark was just waiting to imply that they should give them some privacy, but she pointedly refused to turn around and see that. She heard Oliver and the other League members say their goodbyes; they'd already exchanged thanks and you're welcomes with Dean and didn't really need to stick around._

_Sam watched his brother make his way toward the kitchen, his body slumping down into an armchair with relief, as if actually _seeing _him was what he needed to be absolutely certain. Lois knew that feeling all too well._

_But she didn't move out of the way or sit somewhere that gave her less of a vantage point to the reunion between Chloe and Dean, instead walking a little closer, wishing she could be a fly on the wall right next to them. She'd have to do with listening really hard and watching their movements._

_"Hey..." Dean's voice called out softly._

_Lois rolled her eyes. So that wasn't the greeting of a Harlequin romance, but whatever._

_Chloe stood still, hands on the counter, staring at the wall in front of her rather than turning toward the man standing behind her._

_Dean stepped closer, his hands wrapping around her shoulders, squeezing them as if to let her know that he was real._

_And then Chloe broke, her body lost all of its strength and she whirled around, nearly jumping into his arms, her own wrapping around his neck and her body pressing flush against his. Without his usual show of strength, Dean teetered slightly and ended up falling forward, with Chloe pinned against the counter to keep them from falling to the floor entirely. She let out a sobbing chuckle against his neck, her eyes closed tight and her hands gripping his hair and his shirt._

_Dean held her close, rubbing her back tenderly, turning his face to press against her hair, his brow furrowed as he seemed to glare at nothing ahead of him, as if angry that this moment had to come at all. That she would have to be grateful that he made it out of something like this alive... As if he was actually wishing for a regular every-day life. Lois knew that feeling; she'd experienced it before. But everybody here in this apartment, everybody who had a hand in getting him back alive, they were all living a destiny that meant near-death-experiences were a regular occurrence and she had no doubts that Dean Winchester had his fair share of them._

_"I was so..."_

_Dean nodded._

_"I thought..."_

_He squeezed her._

_"I don't ever want to..."_

_He sighed, closing his eyes._

_It was silent for a long moment, while they just held each other in the kitchen, completely absorbed, and then suddenly there was a cheerful ding! that resonated throughout the flat and Chloe drew away, grinning as she wiped her face. "I, uh... made you a pie."_

_Dean smirked._

_Chloe shrugged before moving toward the oven and using the gloves to draw it out, setting it down on the top. "It'll need a little while to cool down and... I don't really know if you've eaten, so maybe solid foods isn't the best idea, but... I just thought..." She stared downward, expression stricken once more._

_"Hell, I could eat the whole thing right now."_

_"Yeah and I'll end up healing your burnt tongue right after." She put her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes._

_"Kinky. Just what did you have in mind for doing that?" He tipped his head to the side._

_"Unbelievable... You're kidnapped and tortured for three days straight and you're still flirting with me."_

_He licked his lips. "Nothing's ever gonna stop me from that," he assured. His brow furrowed and his lips pursed. "You been sleepin' at all, Blondie? Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like hell."_

_She shrugged. "Haven't had much time..."_

_He nodded. "Think I'll lay down for awhile... By the time I wake up, that pie should be ready to eat."_

_She smiled. "I'll grab an ice pack for that eye. Why don't you go lay down in my room... I doubt you'll let me heal you, so I should probably get the swabs and antiseptic out."_

_He cringed. "Stings like a bitch."_

_"Suck it up, Winchester." She shooed him away, watching as he uncomfortably left to her room, leaning to one side of his body to keep it from aching. She let out a soft sigh, relief mixed with something else. Finally, she shook her head, smiling to herself before she left toward the bathroom for her First Aid kit._

And now they were lying next to each other, both desperately exhausted but unwilling to take their eyes off each other and give in to sleep. Sam had already passed out on the couch, finally able to rest now that he was sure his brother was okay.

Certain now that everything was as it should be, Lois silently closed Chloe's bedroom door and turned to walk away with Clark walking at her side.

"He didn't say a thing."

"We can't know for sure," Clark disagreed logically.

Lois whirled to glare at him, expression tight. She pointed at Chloe's room. "He spent three days there with them doing unspeakable things to make him talk... And I'm telling you, he didn't say one thing."

Clark's eyes lowered for a moment before he looked back up at her, obviously ready to let her think what she wanted.

She shook her head. "If it was you... If they kidnapped you for information on someone you loved... Someone who meant the world to you..." Lana, she thought bitterly. "What would it take for them to get anything out of you?"

His jaw tightened. "I'd never tell them..." He shook his head. "I'd die to keep y- them safe." He cleared his throat, glancing away.

She lifted her chin. "Sam was right... I heard Dean in there and he only pissed them off as much as he could... He told them to go ahead and kill him... He wouldn't give her up, not for anything."

Clark sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe he is worthy of her then."

She smiled. "Like we even had a choice, Smallville." She rolled her eyes. "I'm tired, I smell, and I'm seriously hungry... I propose you drive me to the farm and there had better be something especially Martha Kent for me to eat!"

With a chuckle, Clark nodded, hand finding the small of her back as he directed her toward the door.

She glanced back once at Chloe's room thoughtfully. She'd grown a whole new sense of respect for Dean Winchester tonight... And maybe he really did deserve Chloe... So far, nobody else had even come close to being worthy, so that left Hunter Hottie at the top of the list. She smiled lightly. He wasn't so bad, really...


	5. Part V

**Title**: Five Times Lois Knew Dean Was IT For Chloe  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean, hints of Clark/Lois  
**Word Count**: 1,843  
**Series**: Five Times Chlean (**5 Times Chloe Knew Dean Was In Love With Her**, **5 Reasons Sam Knows Chloe is Perfect For Dean**, **5 Times Dean Knew He Was In Love With Chloe** - All can be found on my _LiveJournal_)  
**Author's Note**: At the awesomely brilliant suggestion of **bellajennza**, I've decided to add to my Five Times Chlean series with this little gem. Hope you like it!  
**Summary**: Lois Lane, being the incredible investigative journalist she is realized in only five instances that Dean Winchester was _the guy _for her favorite cuz, Chloe.

**V**.

It was late, way too late to have people banging on her apartment door and shouting for her to get the hell up. With bleary eyes, an annoyed furrow at her brow, and anger building inside of her, Lois stumbled out of her bedroom, briefly tripping over a pair of heels on her way and turned on a lamp as she stepped through the living room on her way to the front door. After undoing the deadbolt and chain, she yanked the door open. "WHAT?!"

"Whoa, turn down the volume!" Dean yelled back, eyes wide.

She glared. "_You! _You came to _my _apartment at-" She turned around, searched for a clock and gasped with irritation. "Four in the freaking morning! Do _not _tell me to calm down here!"

"I didn't say calm down, I said shut up." He walked past her and stuffed his hands in his jeans. "Supertights around?"

She rolled her eyes, closing the door and putting her hands on her hips. "No. He had... people to save or... _something_."

Dean snorted. "Whatever. Look, I'm in a hurry and I sorta need your help with something."

"Yeah? And my lovely and oh so smart cousin that you convinced to go on the road can't help you because...?" She glared at him darkly.

"You know it wouldn't have been so easy if you hadn't royally screwed up, princess. So deal with your own goddamn guilt and quit blaming me," he fired back, jaw twitching.

She looked away for a moment, annoyed because he was right. She was the one who didn't think it through before she wrote the big Superman front page news without taking Chloe into consideration first. It was why she now had to do with only phone calls from the road and stiff reassurances that she was fine. But things were getting better; Chloe was loosening up, forgiving her. And she was pretty sure that was only because now that she was on the road, she found she loved it there. So she was forgiving her cousin for turning her life upside down because she just so happened to push her in the right direction. And Lois wasn't sure whether to be happy for her or regret what she did. Because when it came down to it, she missed her cousin, _a lot_, and she wanted her back. Yesterday.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she huffed. "What do you want, Dean?"

"What? No snappy comeback?" He frowned. "You know the only good thing between us is the angry fighting, right? It's like a _thing_... You're ruining tradition here."

Her lips quirked. Rolling her eyes, she looked over at him. "You're here at four in the morning, Chloe is apparently alive and well, and you look..." Her eyes narrowed. "Fidgety... What's going on? Why isn't Chloe with you?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Because what I'm doing involves her, meaning I need something from you before I can... do that for her." He nodded evasively.

"Right..." She nodded slowly. "And this thing would be?"

He turned his head, mumbling something.

"Wanna say that in English, Winchester?"

He glared at her. "All right, so me and Chloe are... together now."

"Yeah... Got the memo when she packed up and went on the road with you and your demon hunting brother. Thanks for that, I feel so comforted knowing that every day she'll be fighting off evil." She scowled.

"You're the one who gave her that last push to pack, sweetheart," he reminded. "And you know I've got her back, Lois. She's not gonna get hurt."

She cocked a brow. "Sprained ankle ring a bell?"

He frowned. "That was _before _we were together and I _tried _to keep her at the Motel. Hell, I didn't even know she was coming into town that night. We called her for long-distance help, all right? And if I'd known-"

She waved her hands to stop him. "Okay, I get it. You'll use your big hunter muscles and your sarcastic smarts to keep her alive. Because _obviously_ they've been such a great help in the past."

He licked his lips, looking away for a moment before giving a short laugh. "You know, I don't even know why I'm here..." His face became impassive, careless, and that worried her. He was her last connection to her cousin. "Should'a gone to Gabe... But I figured since when it comes down to it, _you're_ her family, the most important person in her life..." He shrugged, making his way toward the door.

"Wait," she called out, turning toward him. "Wait..."

He looked back at her over his shoulder, lips pursed.

"I'm sorry... I barely get to see her and... I'm just mad. At myself for pushing her over the edge, at you being there to catch her... I just..." She groaned. "I never meant to hurt her and I want her to be happy and she... She seems to be." She looked up at him. "She is, right?"

He nodded, turning around to fully face her. "Yeah... She loves this kinda work." He grinned proudly. "She was made for it.

Lois sighed. "So what do you need from me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Permission, I guess... I... I've never had to do this... Never thought I _would_..." He laughed awkwardly.

Her forehead wrinkled. "Permission... For what?"

He licked his lips, clearing his throat. He lifted his hands to try and explain, winced and then dropped them. "See... I... We..."

She rolled her eyes. "Just spit it out, already, Winchester."

He glared. "I wanna ask her to marry me."

Her eyes widened. "You... You _what_?"

Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I wanna marry her... And I need your permission..."

"You need my... _What_? Why?"

He laughed shortly. "Because you're Lois... You're her family... And despite how much she loves being on the road, she feels bad for leaving you... For not calling as often. And if I ask her to marry me, that's permanent. And she's not gonna be able to say yes unless she knows that you're okay with it... That you're happy for her no matter where she is..." He shrugged, looking away.

Lois was in shock for a moment, standing in front of him with large, unblinking eyes and a slack jaw. Finally, she sputtered, "Marriage? You?"

He snorted. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Lois."

She shrugged, shaking her head. "Sorry, but... I guess I didn't really think past the you two banging part."

He grinned. "That's going great, too."

She chuckled. "So you're marrying her for the sex?" she teased.

His brow furrowed. "There are other reasons to marry someone?"

She shoved his shoulder, sighing. "So this is it, then? I say yes, you go and ask her and... And she never comes back..."

"She'll visit," he assured. "And I'm sure there'll be a baddie or two hanging around Metropolis or Smallville in future..."

"Gee, something to look forward to." She rolled her eyes.

He sighed. "But yeah... She's not moving back."

Nodding, Lois turned around and thought it over. Dean Winchester was asking for permission to marry her cousin... She would've laughed if he wasn't serious. And he was right, too. Unlike Jimmy, Dean realized that Chloe and Lois were very close. He saw the whole picture and he didn't ignore the fact that whatever happened, Chloe still had family and friends that loved her, back here in Metropolis and Smallville. The fact that he drove all the way out here, woke her up, and asked her permission was proof enough. But still... "You love her?"

"Thought it was obvious," he muttered.

"Say it... Tell me..." She turned around, stared at him seriously. "I want to hear it, Dean. I want to hear you say it and know that you love her... That you'll love her until the day you die. That if I say yes and let you marry her, it won't be the biggest mistake ever. Because she's my best friend, she's my _sister _in every sense of the word. And if I find out that you've broken her heart, I will tear yours out of your chest. So say it, say it and _mean _it." She clenched her jaw and waited.

Dean stared back, licked his lips and sighed. With a small nod, he said simply, "I _love _Chloe." There was no long-winded rant or overdramatic poetic words. It was just him, being completely honest.

Lois swallowed. She believed him. And she was both sad and happy in that moment. "Okay..." _Marry her, make her happy, take her away from me for good. _"Okay. Yes." She felt Dean's hand at her shoulder, looking at her warily, as if expecting tears, and she let out a thick laugh, shaking her head and sniffling. "You better take care of her, Winchester."

He smirked and then dragged her forward into a hug where she found herself clinging to him, her fingers balled up in the leather of his coat. "I promise."

She nodded. "If you don't..."

"Nobody will ever find me," he finished with a deep laugh.

She grinned. "Exactly." Sniffling, she pulled back and pushed her hair from her face, trying to look at ease. "After she says yes... tell her she has to call me with details."

He nodded agreeably before turning and walking to the door.

She watched him go, arms crossed over her chest.

As he pulled the door open, he turned back to look at her. "You know we're gonna be family soon, Lois..."

She nodded.

He smirked. "So you should probably stop checking out my ass. It's really-"

With a loud guffaw, she threw a pillow at the door that slammed against the wall as he laughed, darting out of the way, closing the door behind him. "Later, Lo!"

She laughed, shaking her head. So he was an ogre (with layers) and he was going to marry her cousin... with her permission. He was going to keep her on the road with him and they'd live out their lives as hunters; dangerous and death-defying on a daily basis. And Lois wouldn't get to see her cousin as often as she wanted, but she knew, without a doubt, that she'd just given permission to the only guy who had the ability to love Chloe like she deserved. He'd keep her safe and he'd give her the exciting life she needed, and he'd be there for her through it all. If she'd ever been uncertain about where they might be going, she wasn't now. Dean Winchester had just proved that, beyond a doubt, he was _it _for Chloe and Lois couldn't have picked a better man.

With a smile, she walked back to her room, turning the lamp off on the way. Just before she climbed back into her empty bed, she heard a tapping at the window and looked up to see Superman hovering there, a giant Clark Kent grin on his face. Maybe she found the _it _guy for herself, too.


End file.
